


Kicking.

by ThatLesbianThere



Series: Timebaby stories [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Pregnancy, timebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River wakes with an unexpected start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicking.

River woke up in the middle of the night with a start, she put a hand on her swollen stomach and gasped. "Doctor! Wake up! Something's not right…" The Doctor grumbled and opened his eyes. "if its the fact that she's moving around again I will kill you Song…" she put his hand on her stomach and shot him worried glances. "She's only kicking Riv…" he smiles softly and presses a kiss to her stomach. "You seem to be panicking over every little thing" she huffs and folds her arms "Well I've never been pregnant before so I don't know what's normal!" He chuckles sleepily and pressed a gently kiss to her lips. She pushes his hands away from her stomach and puts hers in their place. "It feels so weird…Just a little timebaby growing inside me" The Doctor smiles "Amy thought you were going to have a timehead, which I found hilarious" he chuckles and snuggles back down into the bed. "I think that hair probably counts as a timehead actually" he mutters loud enough for her to hear "Oi! Be nice to me!" River lays back down beside him, snuggling up as best she can. The Doctor rolls over and wraps his arms around her "Goodnight River" "Goodnight Sweetie" they both fall asleep with the small life Inbetween them.


End file.
